Mayor Masen
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. With a new, young mayor in place, protests start up outside town hall, led by Rosalie Cullen. Mayor Masen picks a protestor out of the crowd and takes her to his office to listen to the people. Shy Bella Swan doesn't know what she's doing. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

 **Last day of 2017 and what a year it has been. There have been a lot of ups and downs across the world and if we stick together, we can get throw everything the world throws at us. We just have to enjoy the small pieces of happiness we are given. If that's in writing, reading, partying, relationships, or anything else that makes you smile, embrace it and don't forget the small things.**

 **I know that I will try to find more enjoyment in the small, every day things this new coming year.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

"Protect Our Children! Protect Our Children! Protect Our Children!"

There was a congregation of 36 women pacing the front steps of the town hall. They weren't happy with the way their new mayor was making changes. He wasn't focusing on the aspects the people wanted changed first, but what he thought was most important. Strong willed Rosalie Cullen led the procession, shouting their messages through a megaphone.

Mayor Mason had arrived at his office early to sort through the pile of papers that had been growing over the last few days. He'd been thrown into the deep end of the political world just days after taking his place in the office. His media representative had been involved with his opposition and had leaked news about his campaign to them. He had fired her and hadn't been able to replace her since. That was two months ago. He'd been struggling to keep on top of everything without her and needed to hire someone quickly, but he wanted to choose someone that would connect to the people, his people.

It was ten o'clock when the shouting had started. He wasn't listening to what was being said, hoping it wouldn't last long. But when twenty minutes had passed and it hadn't let up, he pounded his fist on his desk and stood up. His office was very long, stretching from one end of the building to the other. Whilst it was long, it was also pretty narrow. At the front of the building was a large window. He leaned against the windowsill staring out at the women protesting. He saw Rosalie Cullen, knowing exactly who she was. His eyes scanned the ground, landing on one small figure compared to the rest.

There was a small woman, she looked in her twenties, maybe 26? Her long brown hair had been tied back into a bun on the top of her head. The wind outside couldn't mess her hair up like this. Her figure was slim, but not unhealthily. He couldn't see her eyes but could only imagine how transfixing they would be. She was different to the rest of the protestors. She was very withdrawn in herself, her mouth wasn't moving. Without the sign she was holding, you wouldn't have thought she was a part of the group.

Going back over to his desk, he lifted his phone and dialled a number he knew all too well. Outside, Rosalie could feel her phone vibrating in her coat pocket and whipped it out. She placed it to her ear and grinned at the front door.

"Hello, Mayor Masen."

"Put a stop to this right now Rose. I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not going to work."

"I am merely here with my fellow concerned citizens trying to make a difference to our lives and the lives of the innocent children who can't stand up for themselves."

"I know how you feel on the matter Rose, we talked about it a few days ago. I can't do anything if I've got people shouting outside my office."

"Why don't you come down and address the people, Edward? They'd appreciate it more."

"What they would appreciate is me hiring someone to take care of media relations. I offered you a job, Rose and you said no."

"I said no because I don't think I can do it alone. I have four kids to worry about at home. I can't be working a full-time job."

"But you have time to stand outside my office shouting?"

"I'm a strong believer in my morals Edward. As are others around here. If you come down here and agree to a community meeting next week, we'll all go home. That's all the people want."

Standing at the window, he looked down at Rosalie.

"I'll tell you what Rose, if I agree to that, I want to talk to that shy, brunette at the side."

"I'm not going to let you do that, Edward. I'm not letting Bella anywhere near you."

"Bella? I promise, I won't do anything she doesn't want me to."

Exasperated, she huffed and glanced at the window and down to Bella.

"Fine. But if you hurt her in anyway, I am going to cut your balls off."

"I'm coming down."

Hanging up, he pocketed his phone in his suit jacket and strode quickly out of his office. Sending his receptionist for a fresh pot of tea and two cups to be placed on his desk, he then made sure the entire floor was cleared before he went downstairs. He was praying something would happen between himself and Bella and he didn't want anyone knowing.

When he stepped outside, all of the women silenced and he nodded his head to them. Standing on the top step, he looked out to each woman with a gentle smile on his face. They were all trying not to swoon. Edward was incredibly handsome. Every woman wished to be with him, even those married. There were rumours about his womanising behaviour. Everyone knew about that. In silence, the woman stared up at him with enthralled eyes, only Rosalie Cullen rolling her eyes. She knew he was a handsome man, but would never see him like that. It would be weird.

"I want to thank you all for coming out here today to make your voices heard. And they have been. I'd like to invite you all to a community meeting next Thursday at Six o'clock. Please bring anyone you want. It will be a time for everyone to express their opinions and views on political matters. I promise to listen to everything you have to say and will do whatever I can to appease you all. But you have to understand that it will take some time and I will need your support in all of this. This is not my town, this is our town and I hope to make it a safe town you want to live in. So please, can everyone leave and get on with your day, I have work to do for this town."

"Alright girls, we've done our job for today. Let's go."

Clapping her hands, Rose shoed them all away. Happily chatting, the women dispersed into smaller groups and left. Bella had hung back as Rose had taken hold of her wrist, keeping her there. She was nervous, Mayor Masen was still there, waiting.

"Bella, the Mayor wants to talk to you. Is that okay?"

Wide eyed, she nodded her head.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I can drive you home."

"No, it's fine. I'll walk when he's finished. You go home to your children. Emmett will be dying by now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can look after myself Rose."

"Okay. I'll call you tonight once I've got the kids to bed."

"Sure."

Rose gave her a small smile before glaring at Edward and stalking off to her car with the remaining signs they'd been waving around. Bella felt awkward and embarrassed. She'd never met the Mayor before but she always wanted too. Now that she was about too, she was terrified. He stood in front of her and held his hand out.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce myself to you."

"I know who you are, Mayor Masen."

"Please, call me Edward when it is just the two of us. Mayor Masen doesn't sound right. You know my last name, may I know yours?"

"Swan."

"Bella Swan, now that's a name that works. Beautiful for such a beautiful woman."

Blushing a slight pink, she ducked her head. She was glad there was a cool breeze as it stopped her face from going fire truck red.

"Would you join me in my office Bella? I would like to talk to you about what your views are of my policies."

"Why me?"

"I've heard everyone else's voices today, but not yours. And you look like you would be honest."

"Okay."

Gesturing for her to start walking forwards, he opened the doors for her. A complete gentleman. She was nervous, she didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Mayor. Having moved to town five years ago, Bella was still relatively new to the area. It was a small town of just a couple thousand residents and they rarely had new people. Edward had never lived anywhere else and had grown up with the problems the last few Mayors had left behind.

"Please, sit down. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure."

He carefully poured both of them a cup as she sat down on the couch. In the middle of his office was a couch pushed up against the wall, a low wooden coffee table in front and two leather armchairs on the other side. Edward didn't like the furniture. He was planning on having it replaced but hadn't found the time to do so. He sat himself in one of the chairs across from her.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Bella? That way I have a better understanding of who you are and what you are going to want from me."

"Um… Well, I'm an elementary school teacher."

Her voice was very quiet, he strained forward to hear her.

"I've always wanted to be a teacher. I loved school even though I wasn't the best at it. I never had many friends when I was growing up but I was mostly happy. I think that helps me deal with the kids. Each person has a unique experience through school. The quieter ones need the most support."

"You care about children a lot."

"Of course, they are our future and need to be given every opportunity to make the world sustainable for another thousand years."

"Where did you grow up?"

"A small town called Forks. It's a few hours' drive from Seattle."

"I've never heard of it before."

"No, it's a smaller town than this. Everyone knew everyone's business."

"Is that why you left?"

"In a way. I just didn't see anything left for me in Forks. My parents died a week after my High School Graduation. I was heading out to College and I never went back. I still own the house I grew up in as my parents left what little they had to me. I just haven't ever done anything about it."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay. I was never close to my parents. We were all very independent. My Mom was often travelling, my Dad was Chief of Police so was always working. I kinda liked it like that though. I looked after myself and always had enough food on the table for my Mom and Dad. Most of the time they weren't home till late. My Mom was basically never home. But that's the way their marriage worked. They'd dated for two weeks when they were in their Senior year of High School before my Mom got pregnant with me. They only married because of me. But it didn't work out. After they died, I found out that my Mom had been trying to get a divorce for a few years. My Dad always refused."

"That must have been hard to find out."

"My Dad loved my Mom. But I knew he wanted to sign the divorce papers. He only didn't for me. As a cop, he'd seen many families fall apart after divorces. He didn't want that for me. It was hard. If I had known, I would have told him to sign the stupid papers. But they died instead."

"I'm sorry. I can understand how you felt. My parents died when I was 20."

"I didn't know."

"It seems to be the only aspect of my life kept out of my campaign."

"It must have been hard having your life scrutinised by the media."

"It was at first, but I've never been a bad boy so I didn't feel anything they could publish about me was terrible, other than the rumours they made up. But we aren't here to talk about that. Let me show you the document I've been putting together about my course of action."

"Sure."

Bella had relaxed slightly. She never realised she would have anything in common with the new Mayor. She saw him as just another congressman who would do anything to gain power. But he wasn't like that. Not from what she'd learnt so far.

Edward had gone over to his desk and pulled open the draw he'd put the paper folder into. He was always very tidy and organised, only his laptop, pencil pot, landline, cold mug of coffee and sticky notes sat on top of his desk. It was easier for him to keep on top of things. But that didn't mean his files were organised. Each of the drawers of his desk was a mess, likewise was the cabinets against the wall.

Instead of sitting across from her, he sat right up close to her on the couch, his leg touching hers. Her breath got caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe. His scent was intoxicating. Her panties dampened slightly and a pink glow touched her cheeks. She'd heard the rumours about his womanising behaviour and that hadn't stopped her from thinking about him like that. But it would prevent her from allowing him to seduce her. She wouldn't turn into one of those girls.

Holding the file between them, Edward leaned towards her, his lips closer to her ear. He had seen the blush of her cheeks and the change in her breathing. Just the reaction he was looking for.

"Why don't you read through and tell me what you think?"

She took the file from his hands. For a brief moment, their hands touched and a spark sent pleasurable waves through their bodies. Reading the document quickly, Bella didn't like the clauses he planned to change first. There was nothing on the issues facing the young children. But she was too intoxicated by him. He slid his hand along her arm and cupped the back of her small hand.

"What do you think?"

"It's good."

Her eyes were glazed over, refusing to move from the file. He knew she was lying, from what he'd heard, she didn't like the traditional congressman. Politics was dominated by men. And Bella wanted more of a feminine influence in politics. A man would never know the connection between a woman and her baby. A man would never know the importance of contraception or medical support for a woman. A man could never understand what it meant to be a woman. But Bella also knew that a woman could never know what it was like to be a man. They had their own issues and feelings. However, the world was driven by men. In medieval times, a King could be crowned without a wife, but a Queen could not be crowned without a King. A woman was to remain within the household whilst the man worked. A woman's responsibilities were to provide children and please a man, that was all. There were little changes in society. A woman could work. A woman could vote. But a woman was still needed to bare children. A woman was often the one to do the house chores. A woman was often the one to leave work to remain at home to care for children. Men still dominated hierarchy, society and the home.

"If I were to show this to your fellow protestors, would they agree with you?"

Blushing at being caught in her lie, she shook her head.

"You can tell me the truth, Bella. I want you to feel open about expressing your views to me. I won't ever tell anyone else what you say to me. We can keep this private."

"Is that what you say to every woman you've been with?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a womaniser. Everyone knows that."

Placing his hand to the base of her spine, he leaned closer to her.

"And that is one of the many rumours that was spread about me during my campaign. I am not a womaniser. In fact, it has been many years since I've had sex."

Her chest rose and fell heavily. Her mind was spinning as she took in the very personal information he'd given to her.

"I notice you don't have a ring on your left hand, Bella, can I assume that means you aren't married?"

"Yes. I have no one waiting at home for me."

"You are single, I cannot believe that. You are too beautiful to be a single woman."

"It is not my choice to be single. It can be rather lonely sometimes."

"I understand your loneliness. Perhaps I could cure you of that?"

Her breathing hitched as he hooked his finger under her chin and turned her face to his. Soft, smooth lips were so close to hers but she was too stunned by his mesmerising emerald eyes to notice.

"I want to fuck you, Bella."

"That would be highly inappropriate, not to mention bad for your career, Rusty."

He chuckled softly, his hands moving the file from her hands and onto the table.

"Rusty?"

Her jaw dropped when she realised what she'd called him and her cheeks lit up like a fire engine. Moving her mouth, she tried to think of a way of explaining it to him, but she was so intoxicated and embarrassed, she couldn't find the words.

"You've given me a nickname. Why Rusty?"

"Your hair is a rusty copper colour. It's what I call you in my mind."

"So, you've thought about me before. I bet you've had wet dreams about me, haven't you Bella?"

When she looked down, blushing an even deeper red, he took that as confirmation.

"I want to hear about those sometime. But I am going to kiss you now."

He cupped her cheek, holding her head up. Touching his lips to hers, he sighed softly. Her lips were perfection against his and this was only the start. At first, she was going to pull away and protest. She knew this was wrong, but she really didn't want it to stop. Edward's tongue separated her lips and ran his tongue over hers in her mouth. He couldn't believe the taste of her. She was delicious.

Her fingers ran through his hair. It was softer than she thought it would be. Letting out a long, embarrassing moan, her panties dampened even more. He took hold of her hips and started to pull her underneath him. Opening her legs, he nestled between her thighs his crotch pressed to her core. He could feel the heat of her core and groaned loudly. As they needed to breathe, he started to kiss down her neck before devouring her throat. When his fingers moved to her shirt and started undoing the buttons, she gasped for breath.

"Not here… On the desk."

"Was this one of your fantasies, Bella?"

"God yes."

She didn't know where that confidence came from. He lifted her into his arms and practically ran to his desk. Dropping her onto it, he pulled her to the edge so that he could grind himself against her. His lips captured hers in a frenzy as he continued to unbutton her shirt. Frustrated that it was going to take too long, she pushed him back with enough force to fall backwards onto his chair.

Jumping down from the desk, she proceeded to pull her shirt off and throw her shoes off. He realised what she was doing and hurried to undress himself. With her pants on the floor, she unclipped her bra and grinned at the look on Edward's face. His eyes were wide, his movements had stopped. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her body was slim, slightly too slim for his liking, but she had amazing curves. Her breasts were small mounds that hung ever so slightly from her body, not a freckle in sight. Her skin was ghostly white, a contrast to the rosy pink of her hardened nipples. Her stomach was very flat, and pulled tightly by her curvy hips. She had long, smooth legs that were the same ghost white colour her chest was. She hadn't removed her panties, but he could only imagine what was laying beneath. Would she be clean? Or would she have a soft tuft of hair? He couldn't wait to find out.

Throwing himself at her, his nose ran along her shoulder, lifting her back onto his desk. One of his hands slid between her legs at her knees. As his hand slowly moved upwards, she had to bit on her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Staring at her face as his fingers brushed over her covered vagina, he grinned at the evident pleasure on her face. Finding her clit, he rubbed rough circles. She was building quickly and wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Look at my fingers, Bella. Watch me touch you on my desk."

She groaned as she dropped her head forward and watched as his hand stroked her. Her nipples pebbled to the point of pain and she came hard in her panties. They weren't able to soak everything up and she seeped on his desk. Sucking his fingers slightly, he couldn't believe how amazing she tasted.

Moving his attention to her breasts for a moment. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her left breast. Her back immediately arched towards him and her fingers moved back to his incredible hair. Amazed by how soft her skin was, he slid his lips down to her nipple and pulled it between his teeth. She gasped loudly before groaning in pleasure.

"I need you, Rusty."

"My name is Edward."

"Rusty sounds so much better."

"Do you want me inside you, or not, Bella?"

"Don't tease me, please, I need you."

Pulling away from her, he watched her eyes plead with him.

"You can have me, only when you say my name."

"You are so childish."

"Say it, Bella."

Staring into his eyes, she placed her hands to his chest.

"Edward."

She purred his name causing a low growl to rumble through his chest. He grabbed her legs and pulled her around him. Attacking her lips, she was quick to respond, desperate to feel him. At 26, you would think Bella had plenty of sexual experience, but she didn't. She'd had a boyfriend at the start of University but that ended quickly. There were a couple one night stands and that was it. Bella had always believed in the whole happily ever after stories and had patiently waited for hers. Maybe this was the start of hers. It wasn't what she was expecting, but there was something about Edward that she couldn't get away from. Edward was thinking the same thing. He'd been alone all his life. At University, he was very much alone. He went to parties and had friends, but always kept a bit of a distance with them. He'd been with girls and had quite a bit of experience in the bedroom, but he wanted to find his one soon rather than later.

Lifting her up, he whipped her panties from her bottom before placing her down again. She opened her legs wider, inviting him in. Dropping his boxers, he kicked them to the side of the room. His cock sprung up hard and ready for some much needed attention. Bella stared at his length, groaning at how large he was.

Standing in front of her, his large hands ran up her thighs whilst hers ran over his broad shoulders and into his hair. He brought his length to her entrance immediately. She sucked in a deep breath when he pushed his tip into her. His soft breath brushed her collar bone as he leaned forward and thrust deep inside of her. She tensed up and had to bit on her bottom lip to stop the cry of pain she wanted to let out. Edward noticed her sudden stiffness and paused. Maybe she was a virgin? He knew she didn't have a boyfriend. Maybe she never had.

"You, you aren't a virgin, are you?"

"No. It's just been a while for me."

"I'm sorry. I should have been gentler."

"It feels good. You're just so big."

Her embarrassment came back as she blushed at what she was talking about.

"Tell me when you're ready."

He started pecking along her shoulder, his smooth lips comforting her. She slowly rolled her hips forward moaning as the base of his cock rubbed against her clit.

"You can move."

"Are you sure?"

"God yes. I need you, Rusty. Please?"

Pulling out of her, he thrust back in causing them both to groan. Bella gripped his hair tightly. Her mouth was hanging open, loving the feeling of him moving inside her.

"Sooo good…"

"Amazing, Bella."

He held her ass on the edge of the desk, slapping into her. Delving his lips into her neck, he loved the sounds she was making. She loved the feel of her breasts bouncing heavily against his chest. She loved the feel of something so big deep inside of her. Why had she gone so long without having sex? She'd forgotten how good it felt, but then again, it had never been this good.

Pulling at his back, she leaned her forehead to his shoulder and fell apart. Milking him hard, she squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. Edward was flushed by her warmth and speared himself deep into her before cumming quickly.

Holding her as they both calmed down, he finally pulled himself from her and stepped into his boxers. Bella couldn't move. She was couldn't believe how amazing she felt, and all because of the new, young, sexy Mayor she called Rusty.

"Thank you, Bella. You have no idea how long I have waited for that."

Blushing, she closed her legs and wrapped one arm over her body, embarrassed. He stood in front of her again and moved her arm off her breasts.

"Don't hide your body from me, Bella. You are beautiful."

She locked her legs shut together. She was sat naked on the Mayor's desk and had only known him for an hour.

"Get dressed Bella, unless you want me to take you from behind?"

"Not now. I… I should go."

He stepped away and continued to get dressed. When he was freshly pressed, he gave her a small smile and left his office. More comfortable, Bella climbed off the desk and quickly dressed herself. There was a brief moment where she wasn't sure what to do next. Should she leave? Did the Mayor want to talk to her again? Deciding to leave, she walked over to the door she had entered and reached for the knob. The door swung open before she touched it and she sucked in a deep breath.

"I didn't say you could leave just yet."

"Oh."

He was slightly demanding. He didn't particularly mean to be, that's just how it came out of his mouth. She walked backwards as he came into the room and closed the door. Taking her hand, he led her back over the couch. Sitting down, he pulled her down next to him, his hand resting between her thighs.

"I want to see you again."

"When?"

"Any time you want. And I want to ask you to do something for me."

"What?"

The shy, reserved Bella was back.

"I want to offer you a job. As you know, I need a new media liaison. I'd only ask you to take a part time job, but I want you to give me advice on everything I put towards you and then help plan how I'm going to put that across to the people."

"Why me?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he leaned forward and pecked her lips softly.

"Because I trust you to tell me the truth."

"I didn't earlier."

"I know. But you will next time."

"We can't have a sexual relationship if I work for you."

"Then don't think of it as working for me. Think of it as advising me on what I'm going to wear. Its' what people are going to notice about me and will contribute towards whether people like me or not."

"They aren't anything like the other."

"Please Bella. I need some help with this. If you agree, Rosalie might agree to being my Media Liaison and I really need her."

"You aren't going to fuck her too, are you?"

"Definitely not. That's gross."

"Why?"

"I would never see her like that. And she's married."

Embarrassed by what she'd asked now, she ducked her head and shifted uncomfortably. How could she think so badly of either of them? Of course he wasn't going to sleep with Rose. He'd already said he wasn't a womaniser.

"How do you know Rose?"

"We were roommates for a few months in my first year of College. She helped me through a lot and we've been best friends since."

"She's never mentioned you before."

"I asked her not to talk about me. I don't like thinking someone's talking behind my back."

"Can I talk to her about you? She's going to want to know what we've been doing this morning and what my intentions are."

Her eyes opened wide in fear.

"Are you going to tell her what I slut I am and laugh about me?"

Shocked by what she'd said, he shook his head wildly. Slightly angry that she could think that way, he grabbed her shoulders.

"I would never talk about you like that or laugh at you. I promise you Bella, I won't say anything bad about you. In fact, I was going to tell her that I had the best fuck of my life and that I would die happy knowing I could never find anyone as amazing as you."

His fingers had slipped a little higher between her legs and he moved his lips to hers.

"Join me for dinner on Friday."

It wasn't a request but a demand. Edward had fallen hard and fast for this girl, and he couldn't let her go. He'd always struggled to make true connections with people. They'd be his friends for his money or looks, but never for who he was.

"I have a lot of work to do."

"As do I. Let me take you to dinner Bella. We don't have to do anything, it doesn't need to be a date. We'll talk about my work, but I want to see you at dinner."

"Okay."

She wasn't usually one to cave in to demands, especially when they are from a man. But she did want to see him again. And she was a little disappointed that he suggested it not be a date. She hadn't been on a date in years.

"Thank you, Bella."

Pecking her lips, he stood up and gave her another look.

"Can I give you a file to look over? You can give me feedback and I'll make the improvements to our society."

"I might not have time."

"That's okay. We'll just have to go to dinner the next Friday also."

"Where are we going to dinner?"

"If you give me your phone number, I can text you later in the week and let you know where and when, once I've made a reservation."

"Sure."

Handing her a file, she stood up and looked over at the clock behind his desk.

"I really must be going. I have a lot of marking to do."

"Let me walk you to your car."

"No, it's okay."

She tried to keep her blush away as she didn't want him to find out that she didn't have a car.

"I insist. It's cold and the rain is going to start any minute."

"Please, I'm fine."

"I'm not going to let you leave unless I am to walk you to your car safely."

"I don't have a car."

Shutting his mouth quickly, Edward felt bad for pressing her.

"I'm sorry Bella. I sometimes get carried away with myself. I just couldn't stand to see anything happen to you."

"You don't know me. You don't know the first thing about me."

"I know that you are the most beautiful, kind, loving woman on this planet. You love your job, you love the children in your class, you would do anything for young people who couldn't do anything to change their lives. I've noticed that you tap your left forefinger when you're nervous. I love the way you blush bright red when you're embarrassed. I love the way you bit on your bottom lip when you lie or when you're feeling shy. I've learnt a lot about you in just an hour, Bella. Please, give me a chance?"

"You'll have to be patient. I can't just give my heart away. I don't trust very easily. But for some reason, I trust you already."

"We don't have to be sexual, we don't even have to be physical in anyway. I just need you to give me a chance."

"I can do that."

Placing her hand onto his chest, she bit on her bottom lip before realising that he knew what that meant.

"I don't think I could be around you without having the opportunity to have sex with you again."

It took him a moment to piece what she was saying together, but a large grin spread across his face.

"I'll keep that in mind when I see you on Friday."

She pecked his lips before stepping away. That was the first kiss she had given him. He had been the one to instigate the rest.

"Goodbye, Rusty."

"Not goodbye, see you later."

"See you later then."


End file.
